


Bartender

by Cofui



Series: Apex Drabbles [6]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bartender Mirage | Elliott Witt, Brother-Sister Relationships, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Other Apex Legends, Not Beta Read, Past Relationship(s), Songfic, Wraith only shows up in the end, just added a part 2 enjoy, kinda it has a song theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofui/pseuds/Cofui
Summary: "Give me two shots of the strongest shit you got!" Mila bounced slamming her cash on the table. "Well you're looking for a party aren't you," the man spun around placing two glasses on the table. Tae Joon was pretty sure he looked red as a tomato at this point. The bartender was the hottest dude he's ever seen. Everything about him was perfect, the deep brown eyes, curly hair sitting perfectly against the side of his head, even the scars on his face were perfect fuck, this was the last thing Park wanted to happen.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Mila Alexander & Crypto | Park Tae Joon, Mirage | Elliott Witt & Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: Apex Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812367
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to a T-Pain playlist so if you want the complete feel go-ahead and put on Bartender.

"Come on Tae you've been such as sour puss since 'he who shall not be named' left, lets go for a couple drinks."

Tae Joon sighed closing his handheld holo-interface, "If I go will you stop asking." Mila snorted already getting dressed, "I'm pretty sure that's how asking _works_ Tae, hurry up we're hitting up the new Paradise Louge." Park groaned stuffing his face into his pillows, "We can't go to a _quieter_ bar." "Where's the fun in that?" Mila smirked pulling her pouty brother down the mattress, "Put on something cute you never know who you're going to see." 

"That's the last thing I want to do tonight, you said a couple drinks then we're _out_ ," Tae Joon sat up swinging his legs off the bed. "Whatever Tae," Mila chuckles putting on a pair of his glasses, "Wear these they look good on you." Park rolled his eyes smiling softly, "Yeah, Yeah, hal geos-ida." 

_____________

"Mila I don't know about this..." Tae Joon muttered standing outside the building, the music could be heard at least a half a block away. "Tae you said you'd do this don't chicken out now," Mila whined hooking her arm around Park's, his hands currently fidgeting around his pockets. Park sighed looking down at Mila who was currently giving him the puppy eyes, "Fine... let's make it quick." 

Mila squealed pulling her brother through the doors. Despite how loud the music was the bar was perfectly split from party-goers and people just looking for a drink. Tae Joon exhaled softly relieved he could escape whatever madness Mila wanted to get into. "Look Tae, he's pretty cute oh! So is she! Oh my goodness Tae look at them!" Mila smiled shaking his arm. 

"L-lets just get a drink first Mila," Park kept his head low, looks from the crowd were thrown in their direction, probably cause Mila was in the flashiest outfit she could put together. "Fine but I'm taking mine to the floor, with or without you," Mila smirked leading Tae Joon to the bar. 

"Give me two shots of the strongest shit you got!" Mila bounced slamming her cash on the table. "Well you're looking for a party aren't you," the man spun around placing two glasses on the table. Tae Joon was pretty sure he looked red as a tomato at this point. The bartender was _the hottest dude he's ever seen_. Everything about him was perfect, the deep brown eyes, curly hair sitting perfectly against the side of his head, even the scars on his face were perfect _fuck, this was the last thing Park wanted to happen._

Once the man turned around to look through the bottles Mila was elbowing him in the side, grinning from ear to ear, "Look at you! You're beet red! Oh my god, you like him!" she whispered yelled wiggling. "SHut up! No, I don't!" he muttered snapping back to attention when the bartender turned around. "Well here you go, the 'strongest shit' we got," he smirked pouring the liquor into the glasses, "Let me know if you need a ride home." 

Mila downed the shot like it was _nothing_ definitely catching the poor guy off guard, "Oh yeah, I'm sure my brother would _definitely_ like that." "Mila!" Tae Joon snapped blushing impossibly harder, "S-she didn't mean t-that, she had a few before we got here," Park ground his teeth glaring at Mila who was all too happy with herself. "Well uhh... Mr." she leaned in closer to look at his nametag, "Mr. Witt I'm gonna need somethin' fruity and he's gonna take your famous butterscotch rum." The man smiled, _fuck as if he could get any cuter,_ "You won't be disappointed." 

And again his back was pointed towards them and, _fuck,_ it was just as good as the front.

"Mmm... if you don't get him I might..." 

"Mila!" Park pinched her arm as she laughed. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding Tae!" 

"Alright here you go, Appletini for the lady and Butterscotch Rum for the gen- gent- other!" Witt spun around placing the glasses on the bar a soft blush on his cheeks. Mila sipped at her drink, "You're a god, sir! How much do I owe you." "On the house," he smirked winking at Tae Joon, _holy shit_ , "Holler if you need me," he finished sliding down the bar to other patrons. 

After the initial shock wore off, Park sipped at his drink, "I think I'm in love..." he mutter absentmindedly into the cup. Mila squealed practically throwing herself on him, "I knew it! I knew it! I knew It?! Tae you have to tap that!" Park flushed shushing her the best he could, "He's going to hear you!" "So what? You saw that wink he was totally into you! Oh my god, look at you, in love with the bartender!" Park smirked sipping from his rum, _okay_ , maybe this wasn't _too bad_ of an idea. 

_____________

"Crypto huh..." Elliott muttered looking a the holopad, "He kinda looks familiar." Renee shrugged, "He's super secretive, usually stays in his room, he's definitely a force to be reckon with in the ring though." Elliott hmm'ed kicking his boots up on the desk, "He... kinda looks like a guy I dated a few years back... dude just disappeared one day, became some crazy dangerous criminal... I-... forgot what his name was." Renee snorted, "What you think your crazy ex is now trying to kill you in the games now?" "Hey! You never know the world's a small place," Witt smirked getting up, "I'm gonna chat with him, wish me luck!" he winked snaking his way out of her suite. 

Walking out into the hall backwards probably wasn't the best idea but at least he bumped into just the man he wanted to talk to. _Good job universe._ "Hey! uhh... it was Crypto right? I'm sorry about that," Elliott reached out his hand to help the new legend up. Crypto blushed softly staring up at Elliott who was standing there patiencely, _oh hell no_. "A-are you ok? I didn't knock anything out of place right?" Witt laughed nervously shuffling on his feet. _Damn... this dude just ages like fine wine huh._ Park grunted shoving his hand out of his face, "Watch where your going old man," he snapped getting up, dusting off his jacket.

He really didn't need this right now, but damn Witt's face after he snapped at him made him feel so guilty. Park huffed walking passed him, maybe someday he'd be able to tell him the truth but right now, he's just a bartender he once knew and a legend in the ring. 


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the much-requested part 2, sorry this took a little longer, I'm kinda busy with school work and such.

"Are you serious? He really did that?"

Renee muttered while playing a co-op game with Elliott. They usually did this to wind down after a long game but Elliott called an emergency game session after what happened with _Crypto_.

"I know right, for no damn reason, I mean even Nox was kinder to me when I first joined the game. The worse part was that he called me _old_! I'm only 30!" Elliott huffed landing the last hits on the boss they were currently fighting. Renee smirked softly placing the controller in her lap, "I mean you have a point, I am older than you, but you got to cut the guy some slack. He's new and he's probably not used to the 'being killed by the people you live with and acting like it never happened' thing."

Elliott smirked softly rolling on his back to stare into the ceiling, "I guess... doesn't mean I'll let that shit happen again, especially in the ring," he sighed softly, "He's just a _kid_ and I've been doing this shit for too long." Renee pat his shoulder smiling softly, "Don't let it affect you too much, he's just showing his... _dominance_ for a lack of better words, you men, and your need to feel powerful." Elliott chuckled softly sitting up, "Oh yeah? If it's dominance he's looking for then my room is always open."

"Ew! shut up," Renee laughed shoving Elliott off the bed, "You just said he pissed you off!" Elliott smirked standing up, "Doesn't change the fact that he's still pretty hot," he dusted off his clothes, "I'm gonna work on boring business stuff, thank you for listening to my pitiful first contact."

"No problem, don't be late to the dropship tomorrow! They're going to stop waiting for you!" Renee called out from the closing door of her room. "I won't!" Elliott responded already halfway down the hall, he should really start going to bed earlier but his sleep schedule was fucked and he didn't have the patience to fix it.  
_____________

"Mmph! D-don't you think this is a-a little exce- ex- much!"

Elliott jerked in the hacker's hold, "Just finish me already!" He huffed blood streaming from his mouth, bleeding out wasn't exactly the _funnest_ way to die in the ring. " _Shh!_ " Crypto shushed him holoscreen projecting directly from his implants, "His teammates are coming from the east, straight through the tunnel," he spoke to his squad through their communication link.

Elliott panted vision going hazy from blood loss, "W-What the hell i-is your problem w-with me!" The man-made a sound almost like a laugh above him, "I'm only keeping you alive to encourage your squad to move faster, more reckless... You just so happen to be the one I catch _alone_."

"Bullshit," Elliott spat, "This is the first time you've hesitated to kill someone, I watch the games after the fact, you're not slick _kid_." Crypto growled softly, pulling his wingman from its holster, "What are you trying to say, old man."

"I'm just saying how ironic it is that your squad hasn't gotten back to you yet," Elliott smirked using the last of his to look up at the shock plastered all over the hacker's face. A well placed kraber shot ended the whole engagement, Natalie shortly joined his side reviving him from his downed state, "Don't worry this won't hurt a bit!" She giggled while * _sending an electric shock through his body_ * sure I'm not worried.  
______________

"AYE, new guy whatever the fuck your name is, what the hell were you doing! We could have used your fucking help if you weren't fucking around with Witt!" Anita snapped grabbing Park's jacket. The hacker stared up at her not phased by her aggression. Williams huffed shoving him back, "Tough guy huh, don't let that shit happen again or I'll take you out my fucking self kid," she snarled walking back to her section of the dropship.

Crypto hummed sitting at his computer, _fuck..._ as much as he hated to admit... Elliott was right, he hesitated.... just because it was _Elliott_. Park connected his drone trying to distract himself with code. Everything's changed so much, Elliott probably hates him for the way he disappeared, hell he probably wouldn't want to fuck around with a wanted "criminal" in the first place. Telling him who he was would risk everything he's ever worked for and he was closer than ever to getting the truth. But _shit_... It was definitely not a good time or place but having Elliott pinned under him brought some particularly filthy memories rushing back.

"Hey Crypto," Ajay's voice pulling him out of his train of thought, "I'm sorry about Bangalore, she can get a little intense after being eliminated, you're new and it's ok to make mistakes your first few games." Park hummed glancing over his shoulder, "Ya, thanks." Ajay started to say something but decided against it leaving him in peace. All Park had to do was stick to rule one, he's not here to make friends, he's here to expose the Syndicate and that's _it_.  
______________

"Renee! Did you _see_ what he did to me!" Elliott winced aggravating a couple fresh bruises on his torso, "Dude actually tried to watch me die!"

"Shh! Elliott can this wait until we're off the dropship, Crypto is literally two feet away," She tried to calm him down talking in a hushed tone. Elliott sighed plopping down next to Renee, "I just don't get what his problem is." Renee hummed wetting a towel to wipe the dried blood from his face, "Maybe he likes you."

Park perked up at his desk, deciding this was... _important_ information. Elliott laughed sarcastically rubbing at his shoulder, "Yeah right, dude probably hates my guts... It's whatever, you're not going to win over everyone I guess." Tae Joon chewed at his lip, leaning back in his chair. He's never heard Elliott that upset before, to think they used to be at their happiest when they were together, it made him feel so... _guilty_.

"Hey uh... Why don't you tell me about Tae Joon huh... I didn't know you were into bad boys," Renee tried to change the subject into something a little more _fun_. Elliott snorted signature smirk returning to his pretty face, "He was in _no way_ a bad boy, the dude could barely talk to me without forgetting how to speak English when we first met, it was the cutest thing watching him try to remember the word he was trying to use," he smiled blushing softly.

Park cringed at his desk remembering the exact moments he was talking about.

"Oh! Oh! And his sister was _hilarious_ oh my god, she could really party," Elliott sighed, "Honestly I believe there is no way in hell that he murdered her, they were two peas in a pod, they always had this saying... it was family... something I can't remember." Renee smiled softly spinning her kunai around her finger, "Well you can't exactly trust everything the Syndicate says, maybe he didn't." Elliott hummed staring down at his boots, "Yeah... He's probably moved on, maybe on a different planet by now, I wish I just got to say goodbye or... _something_ , I wouldn't even care if it was just a 'fuck you I never want to see you again' I just... wanna make sure he's ok."

The hacker sighed getting up, it _hurt_ , everything _hurt_. Everything the Syndicate has taken away from him, he couldn't even speak his own name. He just needed to step away, _refocus_ , this is for Mila and Elliott, and whoever else they've fucked over. Tae Joon stepped out and made his way to the back of the ship, the cargo bay was the only place not full of legends. It was dark and cramped but it was a perfect escape for someone like him, holoscreen the only source of light, quiet, and plenty of ports to plug into. It was the only way he kept his sanity when traveling on this ship. 

____________

There are ten thousand ways to get around the legend compound but Tae Joon always chose _this way_. 

"This is an honor really I uhh... I don't know what to say!" Elliott smiled as Park glanced around the corner of the hall. The _Syndicate official_ nodded handing him a couple of packed files, "The Syndicate has noticed your performance over the years, we hope to be working with you very soon Mr. Witt." 

"O-of course I'll get on this right away!" The trickster hugged the files close to his chest waving the Official down the hall. Elliott grabbed his keys practically flying down the flight of stairs, he must be going to the Paradise Louge Park hummed finally rounding the corner of the hall. This situation _definitely_ wasn't his business but he couldn't help but to worry, Elliott and Syndicate shouldn't mix. Just a _peek_ shouldn't hurt, just to make sure that-... that the Syndicate didn't find out about their past! _Yup that's the only reason, it's not like he actually cared or anything._

Park shoved his hands in his pockets walking down the hall, he'll just sneak in after-hours, make sure his cover wasn't blown, then sneak out, it probably won't be that simple but it's _Elliott_ how hard could it be. 

____________

The hacker checked over the camera's once more before deactivating the security system, it was interesting software, he hasn't seen a holographic security system like it. It would definitely scare the shit out of someone who wasn't expecting it. The hacker bit his lip finally picking through the lock of the back door, ' _this is for a good reason_ ' he kept telling himself, but it didn't make him feel any less _shameful_. Like stealing from a family member. 

Hack flew from its dock shining light ahead of Tae Joon. The hacker was slapped with instant nostalgia walking the bar, it was almost exactly like the one back home. Park smiled softly running his hand over the countertop, he traced his finger over the '사랑해' etched into wood. Elliott really hasn't changed this after all those years, it must have been a hell of a struggle to transport it here. 

Hack beeped panning its light over to the stack of files at the end of the bar, _right_ , _he was here to gather information and go_. Park sighed softly opening the top file, it was definitely a lot of paperwork for some sort of event, and a ton of- 

"What the hell are you doing here." Elliott flipped on the lights, aiming directly at the intruder. Park eyed the wingman in his hands taking a small step back, "Elliott-"

"No! Shut up, you don't get to call me Elliott, first you get here being absolutely _rude_ for no dame reason, you take my kills and target me in the ring, then you come here and do whatever the fuck you're doing to something I _rightfully_ earned!" Elliott snarled stepping closer. 

"Ell-"

"I just want to know why you hate me so much! What the hell did I ever do to you!" Elliott growled, he actually looked like he might shoot him at this point, "Answer the question before a rightfully shoot you for breaking and entering."

Park flinched as Elliott placed his finger on the trigger, "Elliott it's me! It's me Tae Joon! I don't hate you! I-its quite the opposite..." Elliott's eyes widened as the gun fell from his hand, "I-... p-prove it... prove its really you!" 

Tae Joon blushed looking into the bar top, "The first drink you made for me was your butterscotch rum, Mila ordered it for me along with her appletini. The next day I came when business was slow and we talked for hours... your laugh was music to my ears, Elliott..." Elliott sniffled wiping the tears from his eyes, " _Fuck._.. What happened to you Tae," his voice small and hoarse, it shattered the hacker's heart. 

Tae Joon wrapped his arms around Elliott holding him as tight as he could, "The Syndicate... took Mila, framed me for everything Elliott... I... I came here to make sure you were okay, I don't want to lose you too." Elliott exhaled shakily sinking into Park's hold, "I'm so sorry... If I'd known I-" 

"I should be sorry for the way I treated you, Elliott... I was trying to push you away to protect you... but all I did was hurt you..." Park spoke softly rubbing circles into the trickster's back. A warm silence filled the bar, a sense of relief washing over the both of them. 

"What does this mean... for us?" Elliott pulled back to face the hacker. Park sighed softly, "I-... I know you can't call me by my name Elliott..." he brought his hand up to stroke the other's cheek, "This would have to be our secret, you can't tell anyone. Not even Renee." Elliott blushed leaning into the hacker's touch, "I promise... I just want you back..." Park smirked softly taking Elliott's lips, soft tender touches becoming hot and passionate ones. 

After their _thorough_ reunion, Elliott pulled away panting softly, "Can I get you anything to drink?" he smirked softly. Tae Joon laughed softly looking at the menu board even though his answer was obvious. 

"I'll have a glass of Butterscotch Rum."


End file.
